


Happy Drunksgiving

by KaitlynSpeight



Series: vodka aunt gabriel [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Thanksgiving Dinner, vodka aunt gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 23:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8642932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaitlynSpeight/pseuds/KaitlynSpeight
Summary: Gabriel is still a drinker, but at least this time he as an excuse





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [toreadistolive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toreadistolive/gifts).



“Hey, Dean, who’s coming tonight anyway?”

 

The eldest Winchester looked from where he was packing together hamburger patties and smiled, “Jody and Donna will be here, Charlie, Kevin, Chuck, Bobby and Ellen, and obviously Cas and Claire… Whenever they get home.”

 

“I’m literally right here, why am I not included?” Gabriel huffed, crossing his arms. 

 

“Cause you’re already drinking and dinner won’t be ready for another few  _ hours.  _ Sam you’re locking him in your room.”

 

“He is my boyfriend, you know,” Sam sighed, snatching the glass of wine from Gabriel’s hands, “but I can try to cut him off.”

 

“Good luck with that, hey pipsqueak, if you’re gonna take up space at least help cook.”

 

Gabriel huffed, but complacently rolled up his sleeves and got to work on the turkey while Sam got back to working on the stuffing. 

 

“So two questions, why are you making burgers for thanksgiving, and where  _ is  _ your husband?” Sam hummed, setting another finished dish on the table a little while later. 

 

“Cas has been obsessed with burgers lately, I swear it’s like he’s pregnant, it’s all he’ll eat,” Dean rolled his eyes. “And Claire was complaining we didn’t have something or other so he agreed to take her out. Brave bastard.”

 

“Damn, I’m impressed but I doubt they’ll find it on Thanksgiving day- speaking of bastards, where’d mine run off to?” Sam groaned, glancing around the room, “Gabriel I swear to god.”

 

“Go find him, and confiscate whatever drink he has.” Dean chuckled, shaking his head, “how you deal with that little shit I will never know.”

 

“He isn’t that bad… most of the time,” Sam huffed, peeking in some of the rooms before finally finding Gabriel in the lounge watching cartoons, glass of wine sloshing dangerously in his hand as he laughed at something on the TV.

 

“You little shit, I thought we agreed no more drinking.” 

 

“‘M fine!” Gabriel protested, standing up only to immediately stumble into Sam’s arms. 

 

“If we have a repeat of that night with Claire I’m going to kill you,” Sam groaned, grabbing Gabriel’s glass and downing it himself before his boyfriend could. “Now get your ass to the kitchen and help out, people will be here soon.”

 

Gabriel groaned, dragging his feet to the kitchen and helping Dean carry dishes to the table. “You guys are no fun, it’s Thanksgiving, we’re supposed to get drunk and eat till we can’t move. This holiday was  _ made  _ for me and you’re making me  _ work _ .”

 

“Do I have to remind you Dean and Cas are being nice enough to let us stay the night so you can drink all you want - after we finish all the prep?” Sam rolled his eyes, carrying the last tray out and helping Dean clean up the kitchen. 

 

“Food, glorious food!” Gabriel sang, tossing himself into Sam, “can I have more to drink now?” 

 

Sam grunted at the impact, catching Gabriel in his arms and shaking his head, “don’t you think you’ve had enough?”

 

“I’m gonna eat a lot though.”

 

“I thought we already proved that isn’t how this works.”

 

“I’m a do-”

 

“Nurse. Gabriel you are a nurse, now go sit down and try to function like a human when peopl-”

 

“There you are! What took you two so long?”

 

“-e start to get here. Hey Cas, hey Claire,” Sam sighed, turning to hug his niece.

 

“Claire wanted to go to every grocery in the area, sorry,” Cas grumbled, pecking Dean’s lips and pulling Sam into a hug, “it’s good to see the two of you.”

 

“Good to see you too, Cassie!” Gabriel bounced up to hug his brother.

 

“Gabriel how much have you had to drink?”

 

Gabriel held up his hand, pinching his fingers together to indicate just a little. “A bottle and a half, since this afternoon,” Sam translated, “sorry, he’s impossible.” 

 

Cas rolled his eyes, pushing Gabriel off of him, “he truly is, he’s lucky we love him.” 

 

“You all dooooo though!!” Gabriel cheered, running to the door as the bell rang. “I’ve got it! Jody, Donna! Hi!” He bounced on the balls of his feet as he lead them inside. 

 

“Sorry about him,” Sam sighed, scrubbing a hand down his face. “It’s great to see you,” they all traded their hugs and greetings, splitting off into groups as more people began arriving, With Gabriel of course bouncing between groups and chiming in anywhere and everywhere he could.

 

When the time comes for them to actually sit down and eat though, Sam’s about ready to kill him. One more bad pun or fumbled compliment and he just might, so he’s less than happy when he gets stuck sitting next to him.

 

“Why are you so grumpy, Moosie?” Gabriel slurred, leaning heavily on his arm. 

 

“Maybe cause my boyfriend is making a giant ass of himself and I’m not very happy with him right now.”

 

“But I’m neeervooouuussss, this is a big night and I’m scared you’re gonna leave and I couldn’t handleeee it.”

 

Sam furrowed his brow, looking his nerd up and down, “why on earth would I leave you? I’ve stuck with your dumbass this long, haven’t I?” 

 

“Yeah but I’m scared you’re gonna say no and your whole family will be here and laugh at me and yeah Cas is here but you’re a better brother to him than I ever was so I’ll bet he’ll be on your side too…”

 

Sam watched his boyfriend’s face crumble in the span of a second, golden eyes shimmering with tears, “baby, what on earth are you talking about? I love you okay? I’m not going to leave you and Castiel loves you. We all do, we wouldn’t deal with your drunk ass if we didn’t.”

 

Gabriel sniffed, his smile slowly returning. “You mean it? You’re not gonna say no?”

 

Sam looked him over again, cocking his head to the side. “Say no to what? What are you talking about?”

 

Gabriel’s blush spread down to his neck and he slipped out of his chair, fumbling in his pocket for a minute before managing to pull out a small box.

 

“You said you wouldn’t say no so you can’t say no Samshine,” he mumbled, fingers shaking as he fumbled the box open. 

 

“Oh my God.. yes, yes of course…” Sam sniffed, slipping out of his chair and pulling him to his chest, burying his face in his hair. “God I love you, I love you so much…” 

 

Gabriel beamed, vaguely aware of the clapping and whooping going on around them but all he cared about was Sam’s shaking form in his arms. 

  
“Love you too, Samshine, love you so much…”


End file.
